Leyendo por ti
by MissLouder
Summary: En una ausencia de Dégel, Kardia buscará otras vías para desviar sus pensamientos. Un hecho bastante curioso, para cuando el santo de Acuario regrese de su misión y note el cambio en su compañero.


Notas: Te había prometido este fic desde hace mucho tiempo y no lo había terminado July. Pero aquí esta! Una cajita de fic para ti x'D Se supone que era para compensar tu cumpleaños pero nunca lo termine a tiempo ;w; pero volvió repotenciado para esta navidad. Espero que te guste, te amo muchísimo gemela.

Género: Shonen ai.

Pareja: Kardia x Dégel.

* * *

**LEYENDO POR TI**

**K**ardia x **D**égel

**...**

Los jadeos comenzaron el ciclo habitual, cruel y despiadado cuando Dégel no desaparecía de su zona de confort. Su cuerpo reconocía la ausencia, lo notaba y, por la venganza de verse restringido por otro, aumentaba sin piedad la temperatura corporal, haciéndole perder la respiración regular que acostumbran sus pulmones.

Las pequeñas y cristalinas gotas de sudor empezaban a descolgarse de rostro, cuando el calor sofocador, excesivo, llameante, provocaba que su garganta gritara sin sonidos deseando el anhelo del agua. Con el dorso de la muñeca limpió la humedad, y con una gran bocanada de aire, sonrió; de alguna forma tener esa alta fiebre le excitaba. Era un modo poco ortodoxo de hacerle sentir vivo, de hacerle frente a esa enfermedad con la había sido revestido.

Era consciente que pronto, quizás en un año o dos su corazón dejaría de ser el combustible de su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en el ácido inflamable que le quemaría los huesos como brasas. Lo sabía, y a pesar de estar preparado para eso, sabía que su compañero no lo llevaría tan bien como él.

Vivir su vida como la había llevado hasta ahora, alocada e independiente… Suspiró, quizás no tan independiente; ya que él dependía del frío de Dégel. Y dejando esa pequeña remarcación a un lado, podía vanagloriarse de su deseo propio de vivir más que nadie y, era por ello, que hacia toda clase de locuras para poder otorgar memorias a su cabeza.

Dejar un nombre tras su partida, esa era su meta. Que le recordaran por quemar su corazón y por haberse jactarse de eso. Simplemente, no arrepentirse de nada cuando llegara su hora.

Habían ocasiones en que su mente gritaba en medio de los jadeos: _"Ven con todo desgraciada, recibiré toda tu maldito calor y sobreviviré",_ aunque eso implicara una serie de palabrerías de un refinado Acuariano diciéndole que le enjuagará la boca con jabón.

—Dégel… —Suspiró con cansancio.

Se levantó de la cama y repitiéndose letra a letra que no podía permanecer en ella, logró posar los pies fuera. Emprendió su caminata fuera de la hoguera que tenía como templo, y si aún tenía fuerzas para caminar, sin duda las tomaría del cuello y se las pegaría a las piernas.

—¡Hey, Kardia! —escuchó un grito alejado de la fascinación y cerca del nauseabundo proveniente del templo de Sagitario.

_"Aquí vamos…",_ Se volteó con resignación, con una expresión poco amigable.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, cupido? —respondió con toda la apatía del mundo, no, universo… no, mejor junten todos los cosmos de todos los dioses y ahí tendrán el resultado.

—¡Sísifo de Sagitario! —espetó.

—No consigo diferencia entre los dos —Sonrió lascivo.

—Como sea, ¿a dónde vas?

—¿Quién te crees? ¿Mi madre? —Levantó una ceja mostrando un rostro agresivo—. ¿Por qué debería decirte a dónde voy?

—Porque estás en el santuario y, aquí, se cumplen órdenes —contestó abruptamente ante la insolencia del caballero, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Órdenes que francamente me tienen sin cuidado y más si vienen de ti —Se dio media vuelta comenzando a bajar los escalones con ruta a la salida del santuario.

—¡Kardia! —se escuchó a lo lejos, pero ya había terminado de darle la espalda y, dejar atrás la creciente cólera en el caballero de Sagitario.

Llegó al jardín principal que daba una escolta bastante floresta a la salida, con sus colores pintorescos dando la sensación que se encontraban dentro de un lienzo. Tomó una manzana de un canasto mal parado que se topó con sus pies, siendo obviamente tentado por el Hades al cometer actos en contra de la ley y blah blah blah. Se sentía mareado y quizás con la manzana se sentiría un poco mejor, así que nadie podría recriminarle esa realidad. Buscó equilibrio en uno de los árboles, cuando su mente perdió el hilo donde se pendía obligándolo a jadear insistentemente.

_"Está bien, está bien",_ se decía a sí mismo, respiró hondo para llenarse los pulmones de aire y proseguir con su objetivo: Distraerse.

Dio una gran mordida a la jugosa fruta que le seducía desde su palma, y ésta desbordó su pulpa en su paladar en compensación. Acepto reírse en carcajadas una vez que estuvo lejos del par de reclutas que empezaron a discutir por el "extravío" de la manzana y la nueva disputa que se había alzado.

"Robar es un insulto a la moral, Kardia."

Otra vez esa voz. Precisamente ese día, todo absolutamente TODO le recordaba a Dégel. El verde de las hojas traslúcidas de los árboles; le hacía recordar el color de su cabello, las pequeñas florecillas violetas; le hacían recordar el color de sus ojos, y ahora, haber tomado esa manzana sin permiso; le hacía recordar su voz.

—¡Ahhhh! —Restregó sus manos en su melena azuleja revolviéndolos como si fuera un niño pequeño—. ¡Cálmate, Kardia! ¡Cálmate! Es por la fiebre, es por la maldita fiebre.

Siguió caminando intentando desconectar sus pensamientos y, como era típico de él en perderse en las direcciones que nunca seguía, se percató que sus pies le guiaron a un mercado cerca del santuario.

—¿Eh? —Aún con la manzana atascada entre sus dientes, dirigió una vista a su alrededor girando la cabeza en ambos sentidos—. ¿En dónde me habré metido esta vez?

Se lo pensó unos segundos, para luego restarle importancia encogiéndose de hombros, con insignificante razonamiento.

Se adentró en el mercado oyendo a los vendedores gritar ofertas, malabares con objetos o con comida. Diferentes tiendas que promocionaban diferentes artilugios extraños, tarot (nunca faltan) y frutas que en su vida había visto, como entre otros objetos que sobresalían de la categoría "normal".

Compró unos cuantos objetos que llamaron su atención, no por lo que podían hacer, sino porque le había capturado la atención la forma o el color. Poco le importaba su función y, poco le preocupaba. Se detuvo en otra tienda que brillo ante sus ojos con lo "normal" que era y lo distinguible a cien años luz. Se acercó para mirar más de cerca, observando la vitrina de cristal que mantenía en su interior una serie de libros ordenados sistemáticamente por tamaños desde los exagerados, hasta los portables y prácticos de bolsillo.

—Bienvenido, jovencillo, ¿qué libro busca? —Una mujer mayor, muy mayor de hecho, habló desde un lugar que la vista del caballero no había alcanzado y cuando lo hizo, pudo sorprenderse de lo anciana que era.

_"Magia negra_", pensó con una mirada de incredulidad. Aunque el viejo Sage tiene más doscientos años y solía ocultar esa edad en sus delicadas arrugas.

¿Cómo diablos hacían?

La vendedora, manteniéndose en espera, vestía una túnica color champán con un velo de una tonalidad más transparente, cubriendo su pelambrera canosa atada en dos trenzas que colgaban de su espalda. Sus labios finos y delicados, estaban coloreados de un rojo potente, resaltando en su nívea piel.

—Ninguno, sólo observo.

—Oh… —Ella se levantó del taburete donde reposaba su peso y se acercó a la vitrina con ayuda de un bastón—. ¿Entonces qué tipo de libro desea observar? ¿O sólo es simple curiosidad?

—Curiosidad. —Colocó el dedo índice sobre la masa de cristal sin señalar un libro en su totalidad, marcando puntos de los libros que llamaban su atención por la portada—. Quisiera saber, por qué le gusta tanto leer a un compañero… son simples hojas con letras incoherentes.

Una mirada intuitiva resbaló sobre el rostro de la mujer quien agitó sus trenzas, antes de responder:

—Lo incoherente para ti, puede llegar a ser el mayor razonamiento para otro —Juntó sus dos manos en el bastón como soporte y mostró una ligera sonrisa—. Pueden llegar a sorprenderte, no juzgues a un libro por su portada.

Kardia soltó un suspiro.

—Siempre dicen eso.

—Entonces, vamos a demostrártelo —Abrió el candado de la vitrina extrayendo varios libros al azar, o eso creyó Kardia, siguiendo sus movimientos con la mirada. Escuchó cuando el candado y, en fila ordenada, colocó los volúmenes sobre el cristal, señalando con un dedo el primer libro de pasta gruesa color negro y bordes dorados—, éste trata de una historia de una chica que es secuestrada en un pasaje de regreso a su casa. —Y con el otro dedo señalo en el otro extremo, cuyo tamaño era más pequeño y de hojas reducidas. Poseía una portada blanca acompañado de caligrafía francesa que le resultó tan familiar…

"Maldición", vociferó el santo en su cabeza.

—Y éste —proseguía la vendedora—, es de un asesino en serie que regresa a matar a las memorias que aún se rondan las calles.

Kardia se confundió en el camino, llevándolo a preguntarse a qué quería llegar.

—Dime, muchacho, ¿cuál te parece más interesante? —preguntó con su voz raspada y ronca.

Aún con la manzana en la boca, éste intentó decidirse:

—¿El de la chica? —Arqueó sus cejas—. O sea, ser asesino en esta era no sorprende a nadie.

La mujer sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Ves, simple caratula. —otorgó ella—. La historia de la chica, es bastante redundante y repetitivo. Al final después de tanto misterio y falsos indicios la chica simplemente planeó su escape, para estar con su amor prohibido. Todo se vuelve aburrido cuan se desarrolla la historia, para un final poco convencional y mal escape para darle fin.

El caballero creyó entender lo que le estaban explicando y asintió ligeramente.

—Así que supongo que el otro libro, es más emocionante porque su portada es menos llamativa. —alegó Kardia intentando no enredarse, tener tanto tiempo con Dégel debía servirle de algo.

—No, ese también es aburrido. —Sonrió la vendedora.

—¿Entonces a qué pretendes llegar? —preguntó incrédulo, alzando una ceja mecánicamente.

—Que no todo es lo parece, jovencillo —Le observó con una mirada serena, extendiendo sus labios en una pequeña curva extendida. Tomó los tres libros de la vitrina y los regresó en su sitio, exceptuando a uno y se lo extendió al caballero.

—Tómalo, sin compromisos.

Observando el libro de una manera tan suspicaz que parecería que de las hojas aparecerían espectros, Kardia no realizó ningún movimiento.

—Vamos, tómalo —insistió ella—. No te va a masticar, si es lo que piensas.

Inseguro, lo tomó entre sus manos, hojeando algunas páginas y luego cerró el libro observando la carátula. Su color verde opaco perecía ante los años de sus vivencias como cuenta cuentos, y a resultado, poseía una textura agrietada, que perforaba las letras doradas de su nombre: "Hamlet".

Con sus dedos en forma de pinza sostuvo la portada, haciendo que el peso de las hojas cayera en el otro sentido. Lo agitó con suavidad con las cejas arqueadas, como si esperara que algún ácido saliera de éste o los demonios que éste escondía entre sus páginas. Su expresión juzgaba sin hablar, y con esa anécdota, la mujer podía darse el lujo de adivinar lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Qué tiene de divertido esto? —adivinó ella al segundo siguiente, encontrando esa escena divertida.

Sin responder, Kardia mantuvo el libro en la misma posición hasta que de entre las hojas, una pequeña tarjeta se escapó.

—¡Ah! —exclamó, agazapándose para recoger la tarjeta y notó que tenía un escrito.

**"Tal vez un hombre puede pescar con el gusano que ha comido un rey, y comerse después el pez que se alimentó de aquel gusano."**

—¿Qué carajos quiere decir eso? —Levantó una ceja incrédulo—. ¡No entiendo!

—Es una cita del libro.

—Ajá, ¿y qué quiere decir?

—El mismo autor lo explica, tesoro —divagó ella sonriente.

—¡¿En dónde?! —contestó Kardia exasperado.

La anciana tomó el libro de las manos del santo y, con una precisión exacta, encontró la cita que había en la tarjeta. Señaló con el índice la línea regresando el volumen a las manos del caballero.

"—_Claudio: Y bien, Hamlet, ¿dónde está Polonio?_

—_Hamlet: Ha ido a cenar._

—_Claudio: ¿A cenar? ¿Dónde?_

—_Hamlet: No a donde coma, sino a donde es comido, entre una numerosa congregación de gusanos. El gusano es el monarca supremo de todos los comedores. Nosotros engordamos a los demás animales para engordarnos, y engordamos para el gusanillo que nos come después. El rey gordo y el mendigo flaco son dos platos diferentes, pero sirven a una misma mesa. En ésto para todo._

—_Claudio: ¡Ah!_

—_Hamlet: Tal vez un hombre puede pescar con el gusano que ha comido un rey, y comerse después el pez que se alimentó de aquel gusano._

—_Claudio: ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?_

—_Hamlet: Nada más que manifestar cómo un rey puede pasar progresivamente a las tripas de un mendigo. "_

—¿Qué diablos…? ¿El gusano monarca supremo…? —subrayó Kardia con las cejas curveadas—. ¡NO tiene sentido! ¿Ves lo que digo? ¿Acaso hay algo entendible en esas cosas?

Sin poder evitarlo, la vendedora rompió en una carcajada áspera, dejando al caballero divagar en las olas de la duda. Respiró hondo calmando su risa y limpió una lágrima que se le escapó en medio de su nefasta vehemencia.

—No te explicaré eso. —dijo aún con el vestigio de su risa—. Son puntos de interpretación literaria. Es como si dijeras: "Te amaré incluso después de la muerte"

—¿Cómo alguien puede amar estando muerto? —Kardia parecía estar más alebrestado por la intriga que nació en él—. ¿Zombis?

—Es sencillo —Sonrió con maternidad—. Todo está en cómo lo veas. No es que alguien pueda amar estando muerto, muchos dicen que hay algo más después de la muerte. Sin embargo, hasta ahora nadie ha regresado para comprobarlo.

Kardia no ocultó la sonrisa que le había robado esas palabras.

—Si vamos a un análisis propio, en mi caso, yo veo que amar significa ser eternos cuando estás con esa persona. Y, en el último segundo de tu vida, aún puedes pensar en ella, le das otro sentido al amarlo incluso en tu lecho de muerte. Es por eso que dice: _"Te amaré incluso después de la muerte", _ porque es el recuerdo que llevas contigo al más allá donde no sabes si hay retorno. No te fíes en lo literal, eso es lo emocionante de los libros.

—Vieja, sigue siendo complicado. No creas que entendí todo lo que dijiste.

La vendedora cerró los ojos con un semblante ceniciento.

—Pronto lo entenderás. Tú estás aquí porque deseas entender a tu amigo, a pesar de que no te agrada este mundo, ¿no? —Kardia asintió y obtuvo una sonrisa como respuesta—. Sacrificio. Eso es lo que se necesita para que una relación de pareja funcione.

—No somos pareja. O al menos, no oficialmente. —especificó, masajeando su cráneo y la otra mano en su cintura—. Dégel tiene humores cambiantes. Así que no sé qué es lo que piensa esa cabeza analítica suya. Además no soy un lector, esas cosas me aburren.

—En todos mis años, siempre he visto ese gato encerrado en los santos de Athena y su "compañerismo". —replicó con voz metódica—. ¿Ya se han acostado?

—¡Hey, vieja! ¡No debes andar preguntando eso! —Le señaló con su uña—. ¡Somos santos!

—De eso no me queda dudas —Rió ella con una mirada escrutadora—. ¿Quién ha sido el dominante? Vamos habla, he visto la mil y un cosas que sus paredes ocultan, ¿quieres que te cuente algunas?

Kardia retrocedió, intimidado ante esa confesión. Desvió la mirada ligeramente sonrojado.

—No hay uno fijo. —admitió al fin—. Hasta ahora, se ha conformado conmigo encima —Su propia respuesta le sacó una sonrisa—. Pero si él desea experimentar el cambio de roles, no me molestaría —Se encogió de hombros—. Es bueno probar diferentes cosas y no ahogarse en la rutina.

La anciana esbozó otra sonrisa.

—Oh, o sea que eres del tipo que haces lo que haces porque la vida es una sola, ¿no?

—¿Podemos volver al tema? —Enarcó una ceja el caballero.

—Ja, ja, claro.

Volviendo a abrir el libro, el caballero empezó a pasar las hojas con desinterés.

—No está ilustrado.

—Muchos usan la imaginación. —señaló ella, con una ceja alzada—. Todo está en el criterio. Hay muchas descripciones que puede plasmarte el escritor, él puede transmitirte la esencia y tú le das la vida.

—¡Anciana, esa me gustó! —Kardia, poniendo a prueba lo recién aprendido, leyó una página al azar y, al concentrarse lo suficiente, tuvo la prueba que deseaba cuando imágenes se desplazaron por su cabeza involuntariamente—. ¡¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?! Es extraño, ¡y al mismo tiempo excitante! —Segundos más tarde su rostro se transformó en una mueca—. Aunque no entiendo una mierda de lo que habla éste tipo…

—Sí que eres divertido muchacho —La vendedora no cambiaba su rostro alegre—. Eso es una emoción grácil, al descubrir el verdadero valor de lo que antes te parecía una simple roca.

—Me pregunto… —Se lo pensó un instante, con su dedo índice delineó las letras plasmadas en la superficie del papel opaco. Cerró el libro y se lo extendió a la mujer figando su mirada perdida en la portada verdosa—, cómo Dégel se imaginaría los escenarios o los personajes.

—Hay veces en que los lectores pueden asemejar a un personaje con una persona cercana a él —Con una sonrisa recibiendo lo que le entregaban—. Ya que pueden compartir la misma personalidad o cualidad. Quizás por la calidez que puede propiciar o el modo heroico en que puede proteger. Son muchos ámbitos de comparación. El conocimiento más grande del mundo, yace en los libros.

Kardia abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero no añadió ningún comentario.

—Puedes preguntarle la próxima vez que veas a tu amigo, con quién te compara —Le guiñó el ojo pasándole de regreso el libro—. Ten, un regalo de la casa.

—¡No puedo aceptarlo! —expresó el caballero alzando sus palmas en señal de rechazo.

—Vamos, no te hagas de rogar —Le observó con estima—. Quizás pueda llegar a gustarte. Y si no entiendes, es una excusa para enganchar más a tu compañero. Quizás pueda regalarte una noche por intentar leer para él.

—Vieja, gran plan. —Sonrió tomando el libro—. Lo tendré en cuenta —Rebuscó entre su bolsa y tomó una manzana que aún quedaba ilesa—. Ten, un regalo para que te acuerdes de mí.

La vendedora sonrió.

—Agradezco tu caballerosidad.

Kardia iba a responder, pero el mayor espacio en su mente abarcaba en cómo sería la reacción de Dégel. Esa emoción le causó una cierta alteración en su olvidado corazón. De repente, de su bolsillo una luz se encendió alertando al caballero.

—Tch, ¿y ahora qué? —Introdujo la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña bola de cristal, cuyo color se tornaba de un color verde fosforescente. La había comprado al entrar al mercado, desconociendo cuál era su verdadera función. Creyó que era algún tipo de lupa o algo por el estilo. Aunque realmente tenía planes de lanzársela a la cabeza de Sísifo en cuanto regresara—. Mierda, brilla…

La vendedora le observó sin mediar una palabra, extendiendo la mano en dirección a Kardia quien entendió el mensaje, colocando en las manos arrugadas con uñas sucias y poco estéticas, la pequeña bola de cristal. Observó como el color resplandeciente se perdía en el iris azabache de la anciana, más permaneció en silencio.

—Vaya, sí que has conseguido algo bastante interesante —argumentó, sin revelar alguna expresión.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Regresando el objeto a manos de su dueño, le miró fijamente.

—Cierra tus ojos y piensa en ese muchacho que le gusta leer.

—¿Para qué?

—Sólo hazlo. —exigió—. Será divertido lo que verás.

—Eres rara, vieja.

—Mira quien lo dice, mocoso.

—¿A quién le dices mocoso, saco de arrugas?

—Aquél que pregunta líneas retóricas, es porque en líneas retóricas sabe la respuesta. —contraatacó.

—¡Hablas igual que el! —Kardia la señaló agitando el brazo—. Tch, malditos lectores que sólo quieren enredar las cosas.

La anciana soltó un bufido.

—Vamos, haz lo que te dije.

—¡Voy! —exclamó.

Cerró sus ojos y por un momento la penumbra inundó toda su visión vistiéndola de negro. Al cabo de unos segundos no tuvo los resultados que esperaba, hasta que, una claridad del sol estalló en su exterior mostrando a un sauce de quizás cien años de antigüedad, con una figura de largo cabello verdoso sentado bajo él. Estaba de piernas cruzadas a lo largo y tenía un libro en su regazo. Sus ojos cárdenos bajo el cristal de sus lentes, hacían un leve contraste con la luz que dejaban escapar las hojas de aquel árbol. Sus manos escrupulosamente delicadas en comparación a las suyas, pasaban las páginas cuidadosamente con una fina línea levemente curveada en sus labios. Con su armadura puesta brillando tenuemente, fue el cierre de ese recuerdo. De momento aquél personaje levantó la vista en su dirección.

—_Kardia, ¿qué haces ahí?_

Volvió a realidad por un ruido, que se escuchó a lo lejos. Sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y sus manos estaban temblando.

—Eso explica muchas cosas —añadió una voz, después de un largo silencio.

—¿Ah? —Sin saber cómo o por qué, se encontraba bastante desconcertado.

La mujer le señaló con su dedo índice, la mano derecha que sostenía firmemente la olvidada bola de cristal, y sorprendentemente, la burbuja había cambiado de color a un escarlata intenso.

—¿Sabes qué significa eso, chico? —El caballero, como si fuera un niño, negó con la cabeza—. Estás enamorado. —dijo finalmente—. Lo que tienes en tus manos es nada más y nada menos que una soñadora. Cada color representa un sentimiento y se torna de un color específico depende del sentimiento que tenga por el momento el portador. Por ejemplo, está demás decir que significa el color rojo que brilla en tu mano, ¿verdad?

Kardia cerró los ojos y mostró una ligera sonrisa.

—Ya entiendo. —Guardó nuevamente la bola de cristal y con un movimiento espontaneó se despidió—. Gracias, anciana, me has entretenido. Cuando esté aburrido nuevamente vendré a joderte la vida.

—Puedo decir lo mismo. —respondió el saludo con su mano de igual forma—. En mi tienda eres bienvenido, ven cuando desees. Quizás para la próxima tráeme a ese chico que te hace suspirar, debo hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sexuales.

—¡Oiga! Más respeto a un caballero dorado de Athena.

—Dime eso cuando hayas vivido ciento sesenta y cinco años, mocoso —Le arrojó una cinta de color rojo a las manos de caballero que ya había dado media vuelta—. Entrégasela a ese chico, él sabrá darle uso.

—Eres buena para ser un viejo fósil —dijo con una sonrisa el caballero.

—Es el resultado de pasar tanto tiempo con los libros.

—Pues…, él no es precisamente muy…. ¿cómo explicarlo? Bueno, yo le digo "don tranquilidad" hazte una idea —Salió corriendo en dirección al santuario dejando a la anciana riendo.

**…**

El sol se había puesto detrás de las laderas, extenuando su luz y dándole el paso a la luna quien relevó su trabajo. Ascendió las escaleras con el corazón tamborileando dentro de su pecho, delatando la ansiedad que lo impulsada. La bolsa que reposaba en su espalda, empezó a brillar de nuevo y el color cambió a uno más brillante y sofisticado que solía utilizar en su propia armadura.

Al llegar a su templo, y antes de dar otro paso más para acceder a él, una sombra apareció de la oscuridad detrás de unos de los pilares.

—¿Dónde estabas, Kardia de Escorpio? —Una voz reconocible a miles de años luz le llegó a los oídos.

Una pequeña gota de sudor le bajó por la mejilla.

—Patriarca… —Le observó nervioso—. Fui a dar un paseo, me estaba sofocando en ese templo y salí a tomar aire.

—¿Te volvió a dar fiebre?

—Sí, pero ya bajó la temperatura —dijo sospesando la situación de como un Patriarca enojado no era bueno para la salud física y, cabía recalcar que, mucho menos para la de él.

Se escuchó un sonido gutural poco confiando y a continuación el resonar de las baldosas. En cuestión de segundos aquella imponente imagen estaba frente a él, y sólo cerró los ojos para esperar el sermón o el zarpazo que tendría de bienvenida por escaparse del santuario o haber ignorado las órdenes de Sísifo quizás una enésima vez.

Sin embargo, lo que sintió fue todo lo contrario a lo que se esperaba, una palma removiendo el flequillo de su frente y posando sobre ella, le dio una fuerte impresión. Se relajó un poco, quizás le había preocupado. Claro, esa tranquilidad le duró sólo unos momentos para cuando el Patriarca terminó de sentir su temperatura actual.

—Aún tienes fiebre, Kardia. —Sus pupilas vieron en cámara lenta como el puño cerrado de su jefe impactó contra una de sus mejillas, enviándolo directo al piso—. ¡Ve al templo de Acuario y dile que te baje esa fiebre! ¡Es una orden!

Su dolor pasó a segundo, tercer y quizás un cuarto plano cuando escucho esa última línea.

—Dégel…, ¿está aquí?

—Sí, llegó hace un par de horas de su misión. Ahora, muévete a su templo.

—¡Me golpeas por tener fiebre en vez de golpearme por escaparme! ¡Eres extraño vejestorio!

—¡¿A quién le dices vejestorio?! —Volvió a cerrar el puño, dejando a relucir la peculiar agresividad que sólo se veía en su gemelo.

—¡Aquél que pregunta líneas retóricas, es porque en líneas retóricas sabe la respuesta! —Se levantó y cambió su rumbo al templo de Acuario.

El patriarca relajó sus hombros y observó al insolente muchacho ascender.

—Eso no es algo que él diría.

**…**

Llegó frente al templo de Acuario, con un repentino nerviosismo consumiéndole más que la fiebre. Habían transcurrido semanas desde la última vez que estuvo frente a Dégel, y eso podía explicar parte de su ansiedad. Subió los escalones inseguro, intentando mostrar calma.

En su mente estaba el plano de las dimensiones exactas de ese templo, lo conocía demasiado bien. Siguió sus pasos y finalmente estuvo frente a la habitación de su huésped. Su mano se cerró en un puño y dio dos leves toques a la puerta.

—Adelante. —Su cuerpo se encendió al oír esas ocho letras.

Empujó la puerta y se adentró en la habitación.

—Soy yo, Dégel —Vio la imagen del santo de Acuario recostada en su cama.

—Ah, pasa adelante, Kardia —Dirigió su vista a él, tenía puesto sus lentes leyendo al parecer una carta, mientras reposaba en su cama cubierto por una ligera sábana—. ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Nada, vine a…

Los nervios nunca serían un buen acompañante, y por no medir el plano donde estaba, su pie tropezó con una de las baldosas mal incrustadas en el suelo. Aterrizando al estilo Kardia de Escorpio; una caída bastante olímpica teniendo como juez a Dégel de Acuario.

Escorpio suspiró con la cara incrustada en la baldosa.

—Que la puntuación sea alta, por favor —Se quejó el caballero. Subió su brazo flexionándolo para recostar su mejilla en su palma—. Me he puesto a pensar, que hoy he pasado bastante tiempo en el suelo.

Escuchó una diminuta risa acercarse y unos pasos resonar en el silencio. Para cuando su cabeza se estabilizó del golpe, Dégel ya estaba arrodillado frente a él.

—Yo le daría un siete a esa caída —Le sonrió afablemente—. Deberías tener más cuidado, Kardia. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo? —Sintió el pulgar de éste rozarle el labio inferior—. ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?

—¿Hm? ¿Hacerme qué?

—Tu labio está sangrando —señaló, removiéndole la sangre que se escapaba del labio inferior con delicadeza.

—Ah, bueno… —Recordó el puñetazo recién recibido—. Fue un regalo cortesía del Patriarca.

—¿Te volviste a escapar?

—Estaba aburrido. —Un leve puchero fue el punto y final de esa oración—. Y realmente, su golpe fue por otra cosa.

Dégel no se sorprendió, conocía las actitudes de ese caballero.

—Ven, levántate —Le extendió ambas manos. Kardia aceptó la oferta y, con ello, ambos abandonaron el piso—. Tus manos…

—¿Qué pasa con ellas? —preguntó, ladeando la cabeza. Mientras iban de regreso a los aposentos del Acuario.

—Están frías. —Llevó una de las manos a su rostro para sentir que tan gélidas estaban, dándole el provecho a Kardia para dejarle una caricia en el rostro. Dégel le respondió con una sonrisa y acarició su mano con su mejilla—. Usualmente las tienes frías, cuando te va a dar fiebre.

—Me dio hace rato, pero ya estoy bien.

—A ver… —Dégel liberó sus manos y de igual forma que hizo el Patriarca removió el flequillo para tener un acceso más limpio a su frente. Y como si fuese una especie de castigo su rostro fue similar al del Patriarca—. Aún tienes fiebre, Kardia.

Le empujó con suavidad a la cama, hasta que la cabeza del caballero de Escorpio tocó la almohada.

—Eres un desastre cuando no estoy cerca de ti, sinceramente —Se levantó con la obvia molestia fulgurando en su mirada mientras iba hasta su armario. Rebuscó entre sus cosas encontrando lo que deseaba, y regresó para sentarse junto a su compañero.

—Déjame ver primero el cardenal.

—No es nada, Dégel. Estás exagerando. —Se alejó de la gasa recién bañada en alcohol, irguiéndose para quedar sentado frente a Dégel—. Tú estás más herido que yo —Apuntó la venda que se le envolvía en la muñeca derecha y parte del antebrazo izquierdo del santo de Acuario. Sin contar tenía ligeros raspones en el codo y unos cuantos en el cuello—. El mío es sólo un raspón, una gran diferencia.

—Yo ya recibí tratamiento, tú no. Y si, es una enorme diferencia. —Kardia chasqueó la lengua—. Muéstrame.

Cediendo, volteó el rostro dándole más libertad a Dégel de limpiarle la sangre. Cuando volvió a acercar el algodón, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Y por segunda vez, el algodón no toco su piel.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kardia? —Disparo acertado. Típico de ese santo.

Pensando que no valía la pena contenerlo más, sostuvo la mano que tenía el algodón y acercó su rostro cauteloso a la cercanía del Acuario.

—No sé, quizá sea por la emoción de descubrir el verdadero valor de lo que antes me parecía una simple roca —Dégel abrió los ojos en par, soltando el algodón.

Eso era… ¿una cita?

—¿Dónde escuchaste eso, Kardia?

—Perdóname, Dégel. He descubierto lo interesante en cosas que antes me parecían absurdas, aburridas. —Escorpio se le acercó al rostro, pronunciado cada palabra con lentitud.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Los verdosos cabellos se mezclaban con los azulejos por la nueva cercanía que se había creado entre ellos. Una de las manos de Kardia acarició nuevamente aquella gélida piel que tanto caracterizaba a ese santo.

—Que por ti, me leería toda una biblioteca si eso te hace feliz, Dégel.

—Kardia… —La sorpresa fue inminente, acortando la distancia hasta que su frente rozó la otra, haciendo una distinta mezcla de temperaturas—. ¿Qué has hecho en mi ausencia, idiota?

Kardia esbozó una extensa curva en sus labios, cerrando los ojos cuando la frente de Dégel tocó la suya.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —Dégel se alejó dándole un poco de espacio, asintiendo ligeramente—. ¿Cómo te imaginas los personajes?… ya sabes, cosas que… —Su cabeza empezó a nublarse, la fiebre estaba volviendo a hacer su aparición—. O sea cuando no andas con esos libros aburridos de biología, geología, geografía y, todo lo que termine en ía.

Dégel le había entendido desde un principio, pero aun así no dejó de sorprenderse, ¿qué le habían hecho al egocéntrico guardián de la octava casa?

—Depende de cómo lo describa el autor.

—Hmm. —murmuró en respuesta.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Es extraño, ¿no te parece? —Sonrió de manera tan natural, que descolocó a su compañero.

—¿De tu repentina curiosidad? —Le devolvió la sonrisa, cerrando la distancia y rozó los labios agrietados de Kardia, quien los abrió ligeramente para que los suyos tuvieran mejor acceso, fue un beso refinado. Tal y como se definía su amante, toda una elegancia—. Sí…, lo es.

—Fui a un mercado esta tarde y hablé con una anciana que le gusta leer como a ti, sin duda es de tu especie. —Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del acuario donde Kardia aprovechó para recostar su cabeza en ese hombro—. Me gustaría que hicieras una algo por mí.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó, empezando a acariciarle los cabellos. Kardia ladeó su cabeza apreciando como tenía la total atención de Dégel, quien perdía su mano en su maraña de cabello.

—¿Podrías leer para mí? —pidió, creando casi una poesía. Esperó alguna reacción de Dégel, pero éste sólo le observaba en silencio.

El silencio se extendió un poco más, cuando Dégel intentaba asimilar lo que había escuchado.

—No es que me moleste ese nuevo interés, pero... ¿en serio eres, Kardia de Escorpio? —preguntó con ciertas comas en cada palabra. Como si dudara con quién estaba hablando, sino fuese por la tremenda fiebre que aplastaba a su compañero.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! —Se alejó del hombro y se cuenta que le observaban casi como si le estuviese estudiando. Después de volver a recordar que él tenía una lucha eterna con los libros por el amor de Dégel, le dio razón a la pregunta. Era como una especie de triángulo amoroso, donde Kardia juraría ganar—. ¡Soy yo, Dégel! Es sólo que… —carraspeó un poco y después de intentar buscar una explicación razonable y no conseguirla, volvió a enterrar su cara en el pecho del Acuario—. Olvídalo.

Hubo un nuevo silencio, donde Kardia sólo se concentró en lo agradable que era la capa de frío que rodeaba a su compañero.

—¿Qué te gustaría que te leyera? —preguntó al fin, después que el silencio se prolongara lo suficiente, retomando su voz calmada. Kardia se dio su tiempo de responder, por estar dormitando en su pecho mientras seguían sentados.

—Traje un libro, está en mi bolsa —La señaló aún con la cara enterrada entre sus ropas—. Pero ya no quiero. Tengo calor…

Dégel separó con cuidado el rostro de Kardia de su pecho, para así, obsérvale con más dedicación. Había pensado a sudar, y sus mejillas empezaron a enrojecerse. Conocía demasiado bien esos síntomas. Lo empujó suavemente, recostándole la cabeza en la almohada, donde Kardia empezó a soltar gimoteos y jadear con fuerza, cuando la temperatura se disparó por los cielos.

Dégel se sentó a su lado, removiendo los flequillos que se le habían pegado a la frente gracias al sudor, le tomó de la mano y puso la otra en el pecho de Kardia. Elevó su cosmos, haciendo que la temperatura descendiera de la misma forma que aumento en el cuerpo del Escorpio. Pequeños copos de nieves ondearon en el aire, junto a las ráfagas suaves que se apoderaron de la habitación. Al cabo de varios minutos sumergidos casi en una eternidad para Dégel, para cuando la técnica empezó a ceder ante su frío, la respiración de Kardia empezó a normalizarse. Le tomó otros minutos más, para que finalmente el calor se extinguiera, recuperando la estabilidad en la temperatura que siempre le hacía frente.

Cediendo ante el cansancio, Kardia se quedó dormido en medio del proceso, abriendo una vía para que el caballero de Acuario observara su rostro pasible. Le otorgó una caricia al rostro y le dejó dormir un poco más. Se levantó en busca de la bolsa que Kardia había mencionado, localizándola junto al marco de la puerta.

Se agazapó y la tomó entre sus manos, abriéndola para registrar su interior. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el libro, no sólo por el tamaño, sino por la portada.

—Hamlet. —dijo sin siquiera leer el título del libro. Echó un vistazo a su compañero el cual seguía dormido, ¿de dónde lo habría sacado? Y no sólo eso, el libro era de primera mano quizás una versión que sólo los coleccionistas de tesoros pudiesen tener.

Lo tomó, dejando la bolsa en su sitio, para ir a su lado y antes de cumplir ese cometido; una pequeña bola de cristal enredada en una cinta roja rodó hasta sus pies. Giró su rostro ante la bola agachándose para tomarla.

Volvió a observar a Kardia y no pudo contener una sonrisa al ver la cinta.

¿A dónde habría ido exactamente?

Sin duda lo obligaría a decirle y aún más, a llevarlo hasta ese lugar. La cinta se enredó en sus dedos, cuando Dégel empezó a estudiarla con la mirada. Recordó el significado de la cinta y no pudo ocultar un poco más su sorpresa. Pero al cabo de otros segundos, su rostro volvió a aligerarse, al recordar el significado:

_"Alguien oculto en tus páginas, te aprecia de verdad", _una referencia que se gozaba de una historia que había leído hacía un tiempo.

Retomó su lugar en la cama junto a Kardia, con el libro de Hamlet en su regazo y la bola de cristal. Le tocó la frente, cerciorándose de que su temperatura seguía nivelada. Sonrió con satisfacción, y le rozó el pómulo con mucha suavidad, un ligero roce, casi como un suave respiro. Su corazón empezó a aminorar los latidos, y no le extrañó esa reacción mientras aún la sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro.

Kardia se removió un poco, ladeando con lentitud la cabeza.

—Dégel… —susurró en sueños, aún con los ojos cerrados. No era la primera vez que Kardia deliraba a causa de la fiebre, como tampoco la primera vez que lo llamaba—. Soy el monarca supremo de las manzanas…

Esa oración le hizo alzar una ceja. Pequeños fragmentos líricos viajaron por su cabeza, recordando haber escuchado o leído eso en alguna parte. Y efectivamente lo había leído, en el libro que ahora yacía en sus piernas. Aunque Kardia hubiese modificado algunas partes del guion, recordaba esa escena. Esbozó una pequeña curva, ligeramente enternecido por esa escena.

Se acercó cauteloso, dejándole un beso en los labios.

—Sí, de todos los comedores de manzanas del mundo…

Una pequeña luz empezó a brillar en sus piernas, y cuando bajó la vista era la bola de cristal soltaba rayos de luces de color rojo. Se preguntó por qué brillaba, y por qué el color. Pero ya investigaría sobre ella más tarde, la dejó a un lado y abrió el libro mostrando las primeras líneas que iniciaban esa trágica historia. Entonó su voz suavemente e inicio:

—"Primer acto: Explanada delante del Palacio real de Elsingor. Noche Oscura…"

**FIN.**

* * *

Notas finales: "La soñadora" viene originalmente de "La recordadora" de Harry Potter. Me pareció bastante divertido, si podíamos transfigurarla a sentimientos junto con diversos colores. Créditos a J.K. Rowling, por esa idea.

El significado de la cinta roja, es parte de la historia. Pero en la vida real tiene otro significado —si se usa en la muñeca—, es algo como que "Aleja las energías negativas" o algo así x'D Para mayor información, un señor google está disponible las 24 horas hahaha

Y finalmente tenemos citas del famoso libro escrito por William Shakespeare, "Hamlet" y las últimas líneas del fic, son el inicio a la tragedia del príncipe.

Espero que les haya gustado, _gracias por leer._


End file.
